Last Call for Sin
by Silly4Cilly
Summary: Jackson still needs to finish the job. JL. Death of character. First Red Eye fic. Plz R&R!
1. The Bar

The job wasn't over. Jackson still needed to get to Keefe. If anything, it would be easier now. Keefe was forever 'indebted' to her. All he needed to do was trick Lisa again. She was so naïve. It would be harder this time, but he knew he could pull it off. He was the cat and she was the mouse, forever curious.

Bzzzzttt! The doorbell rang. Joe opened the door and Lisa stumbled in. She was sopping wet. The storm was no doubt very bad. There was no power in the house, a tree down the street knocked it out. Lisa groped around for the coat rack, found it, and took her coat off.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you taken out the flashlights?"

"Because we like the rain. Or used to. I still do."

"I do too."

Lisa remembered the storm in Dallas during that flight. When she got to the kitchen, she quickly found the cupboard under the sink. She withdrew a small basin that held various first-aid/emergency items. She took out two large flashlights and gave one to Joe.

"Now we won't be kept in the dark."

Jackson went to the local bar to unwind. This was his way of preparing himself before a gig. He knew the bartenders fairly well, and they knew him a little more than he'd like them to. But that was the thing with Jackson. Everything had to be exact. He had to have complete control over everything. If he couldn't control everything that people said and did, he'd try to manipulate them into doing what he wanted. His ability; his practice in this subject was what got him his job.

"Hey Jack!"

_It's Jackson,_ he thought. A tall, slender woman was waiting behind the bar. She was about 27 with brownish-red hair that ended halfway down her back, styled in loose ringlets that hung from her face casually. She had deep brown eyes, full red lips, and a fair complexion.

"Hello Irene."

"A McKenzie?"

"Yup"

How did they know all of this stuff and why did they care so much about it? It almost disgusted him. But when he compared his job to hers, they seemed so similar. Had his profession always been this futile?

Lisa was lying down in her bed. She was so tired and she didn't know why. It was only 2:45. She'd just come off of work. She pondered this unexplained tiredness for a while. When she finally decided that it was probably the warmth of the blankets, she saw it. It went by very fast,; only a blur in the corner of her eye. And then there was a loud snap. It sounded like branches breaking. Thick branches. _Okay, _she thought, trying to calm herself. _It could be a number of things. An animal, the wind, or a person. _She glanced at the clock. It was 3:05. She was hungry. She grabbed the flashlight off of the bedside table and carefully headed down the stairs. She headed to the kitchen, glad to be out of her room. Why was she being so indecisive today? First, it was being tired and not being able to sleep. Now, it was being wide awake and wanting to sleep. That shadow in the tree made her think of _him_. She told herself that that's what woke her up. That somewhere in her subconscious, she envisioned herself sleeping and _he_ would be hovering over her. That's what it was. What was she doing? The power's out. Nothing works. What was her problem? Her subconscious was taking over. She just needed to breathe.

"Breathe."

She could hear it in her head as if it was yesterday. The voice that haunted her every breath. The voice that made her want to die. The voice that had humiliated her. The man that she fell for. That's what had been eating at her the most. How did he manipulate her so easily? Why was she so naïve? She was quickly jolted out of her thoughts with the loud snapping noise. _What the hell was that?_ She looked though the window and saw a pair of large ice blue eyes peering back into hers. This made her scream aloud and jump backwards. This sudden movement made the cat in the window run away. She saw the yellow, soaking wet mop of fur make it's retreat across the road. She needed to get out. She loved the rain and being in it. She needed a drink. So she grabbed her coat, grabbed her keys, and left the house, leaving behind a note for Joe.

Jackson was still trying to get drunk, but his need control was hindering that. He soon realized that he was the only one left in the bar. He stood up and felt the affect of the alcohol. Irene promised to take him home when her shift ended, which was in fifteen minutes. So he waited. _Why is she just waiting here? No one's gonna come in. It's too early._ How much _had_ he had to drink? Even his thoughts were slurred. Just then the little bell on the door rang. A woman walked in. She was short with gray-green eyes and short auburn hair which she seemed to wear in ringlets, but the rain had drenched it. She looked tired, as did he, and appeared to have forgotten her umbrella. She asked Irene for a, _No, _Jackson thought. He must have heard wrong. This woman who resembled Lisa wanted a _Seabreeze_. It couldn't be, could it? Jackson decided to continue looking a haggard as possible, and stay in the corner of the bar. Then he felt this weird feeling in his stomach. _Oh shit,_ he was going to be sick. In his attempt to run to the men's room, he succeeded in knocking over a table and four chairs. The two women just stared in awe as this rather professionally dressed man stumbled all over the bar.

"He's been here since 2."

"Oh."

"I think his girlfriend just dumped him."

"Ah."

"Sad really. I've promised to take him home. He can't drive like that."

"That's good."

"Eh, who knows? He's kind of cute I think"

"Yeah."

Throughout this entire conversation, Lisa had been thinking about this haggard man. He was tallish, with brown hair, and very chiseled facial features. He sort of resembled Jackson. She wondered.

He was washing his face in the sink. What time was it? He looked at his watch. 3:47 am. Exactly 3:47 am. Not 3:45 am, not 3:50 am. 3:47 am. "Irene's shift will be over in 13, no, now it's 12 minutes. Thank god."

In his mild, at least that's what it was in his mind, state of drunkenness, he did not fully comprehend his pending situation with Irene._ I'll just go out there try to act normal, and everything will be hunky-dory. Good?_ Jackson dried his face, popped a few tic-tacs into his mouth, and walked out of the door.

"Oh, he's back"

Lisa stared at this man for a long time. He stared back at her. He looked just like him. She was sure it was him. And then she let out a loud shriek. It made Jackson's head hurt more than it did already, and scared Irene so much that she dropped a glass and it shattered on the tile floor.

"It's you!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"What?"

"Jackson! On the Plane! In my house!"

"Honey, you need to calm down."

"No! It's you! You've haunted me for soon long! I knew you'd come back and you did!"

"Miss, I really have no idea who you are!"

"You're lying! You did before and you're doing it now!"

"Miss, please calm down! My name is Jack . I'm a computer programmer. My girlfriend and I were supposed to meet at a fancy restaurant. She never showed up. She doesn't pick up my phone calls. She kicked me out. I don't know what plane you are talking about. I've never seen you before in my life. I swear!"

"It's about closing time. Jack, I need to get you home. Lisa, it's nice meeting you. Come back sometime." Irene smiled at Lisa, then turned to Jackson.

"I'll get my keys."

"Lisa, you seem very strong. I'm sure you will soon get over this Jack fellow. Here's my number if you need me."

There was something about this man. He seemed so secure. She felt so safe around him.

"I have to go now. Are you sure you can drive?"

He seemed so concerned.

"Um, yeah. I'll be fine. Thank you."

"You are very pretty."

"Jack? Come on, lets go."

Irene pulled Jackson into the car.

"Where to, Jack?"

"Um, my motel room is a couple miles up."

"Okay, let's head there."

So she was really that traumatized by him. This mission is going to be harder than he first thought. At least he'd have some comfort to fall with.

* * *

There will most likely be another scene that is inspired by _Crossing the Line_. I really like that story. Once again, I'd like to thank A Pisces Alone for the inspiration, and Fanfics for hosting the many ideas in my head. 


	2. The Crash

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea. Oh there it is. Thank you Irene."

"You want me to go in with you?"

"Oh. You know what? Sure."

"Okay. Let me park."

Okay. Now he could be worried. Was she drunk? What the hell is she thinking? He should have foreseen this. He should have taken a bus. Now, he is trapped here and the only one with a car is gonna want something in return. _Where's the vodka?_ He knew it was gonna be a long day, and he knew he wanted to be perfectly drunk for the first half.

He walked into the room, and went straight for the bed. He lied down, and closed his brilliant blue eyes. He decided that maybe she was here just to take him home. _But then why did she come inside? _He thought_ It's raining._ He argued._ She would have stayed in her car. _This mental argument was not going to have a positive outcome so he stopped. Just then she walked in.

"Jack?"

"Yes Irene"

"How did we get here?"

"You promised to take me home. You thought I was too drunk to drive."

"You know what Jack?"

"What Irene?"

"I could use a drink. You?"

"Irene where do I work?"

"You worked-- "

And then she fell.

"Irene? Irene!"

_Wow. This has turned out to be quite a day, huh Jack?_ Jackson picked up Irene and put her down on the bed. She really didn't look that bad. She was nice. He didn't know why he was so hesitant earlier. He'd make it up to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa got back home early-ish. Joe was still asleep on the couch. she quietly closed the door and crept through the room. Then she felt her foot hit something hard. It hurt so badly. She wanted to scream aloud, fall on the floor, and cry. However the crashing of the flower pot made her jump and stop moving. It was so dark. She couldn't see a thing.

"Hello, Leese."

This made her turn around.

_Oh, crap. _"Hello Dad. Sorry I woke you up. I can't see a thing in here."

Joe handed her a flashlight.

"Thank you."

"Where'd you go?"

"The bar."

She could see his face suddenly darken.

"This late? I wouldn't think that they would be open this late."

"I found one that was."

"And then they let you drive home?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

She fought the urge to tell Joe about the man in the bar.

"Um…" She paused. "No."

"You sure?"

She hated it hen he gave her that stare.

"Yes, Dad."

"Okay then. The sun'll be up soon. So you'd better get as much rest as you can."

"Okay Dad."

As she walked up the stairs, Joe gave her that look one more time. She could feel his stare peering into her soul. She didn't dare look at him. Instead, she quickened her pace as she ascended up the stairs. She just wanted to get rid of all of these memories. What are the odds of someone having to endure what she has? No doubt, she was very strong, but all she needed was just that small push to send her careening over the edge. She was glad being here with her dad, Cynthia, and the few nice people. Maybe that guy in the bar, was just a guy in a bar. He seemed nice, going through a hard time. Maybe she would call him later in the morning. She didn't know.

As she entered her room, she quickly changed, and got into her bed. _Tomorrow will be a better day._ She thought as she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irene woke up on the bed next to Jackson. She suddenly started crying. _Why are women so completely unreasonable and emotional? They always start crying. They think it's cute. It's not. It doesn't make any sense whatsoever. It puts us in an awkward situation. _He looked away and rolled his eyes as she put her head to his shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"What's the matter, Irene?"

"Jack, my father died a year ago and my mother is gravely ill. If she goes… If she goes, I have no one else," she said in between sobs.

_Well, what do you want me to do about it?_

"Shush, shush. How old is your mother?"

"62"

"What does she have?"

"She smoked. Lung cancer."

"It's okay," he repeated as he started to rock her back and forth.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Irene?"

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"I did? All I remember is blacking out, then waking up on this bed. Where are we?"

"Still at the motel."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"It is 5:36 am. The sun hasn't come up yet."

"What time do you have to get to work?"

"Um. I'm unemployed remember?"

"I'm sorry."

"I do need to get my car however."

"Oh my god! Of course!"

"No it's okay. What time do you need to be at work?"

"Not 'til 8pm. I should really get your car."

"You're not driving."

"Just let me get up."

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"Not since, um, Breakfast. About 6am yesterday."

"I will take your car to the store and I will make you breakfast. Now, to find an oven."

Irene laughed.

"I'll take you to my place. Then you can make me breakfast."

"How do eggs sound?"

"Eggs sound great."

"Okay then. Let's go."

So, he was going to hang out with this lady he knew until it was his time to leave. When he got his next orders to deal with Lisa, he'd simply leave. That was reasonable enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both got into the car. As they got to the stoplight, they slowed down. They were at a complete stop and they waited. When the light changed, they crossed the street. Just then a car came down the crossing street at a tremendous speed. It impacted the car on the passenger side. The airbags deployed. His first thought was,

"Irene!"

She sat with her head buried in the air bag. Her body was a bloody mess. The passenger side of the car was completely destroyed.

"Oh, Irene! Please get up."

"I'm okay, Jack" she panted as she slowly opened her eyes.

She turned her face toward him. The window shattering cut her face. But the thing that caught Jackson's eye was a piece of aluminum protruding from her stomach.

"Irene! Irene!"

Now he was shaking her.

"Irene!"

No answer.

"Irene! Stay with me!"

Still, nothing. Jackson looked at the car that hit them. He saw the driver quickly got out and took her child out of the back seat. He also realized that the cars could explode and that he and Irene should get out of the car. He opened his door, unbuckled both seat belts, and proceeded to take Irene's limp body out of the car. Her stomach was bleeding badly, so he tried to put as much pressure on the wound as he could, all the while trying to get her out of the car.

"Come on Irene. Say something Irene."

Now several people had called for an ambulance and police. Jackson had finally managed to get Irene out of the car, and onto the pavement a few meters away.

"Come on Irene! Wake up! Somebody help me!" he shouted.

A few witnesses stood by and watched this man trying to resuscitate this dead woman.

"Sir, Sir! You need to step away from the woman." The paramedic said.

"Irene!"

"Sir!" the paramedic repeated, prying Jackson away from Irene.

"Sir, come over here please. We need you to come over here. We need to check you. Sir?"

"Yes, yes. You need to check me,"

All of a sudden he felt really calm

"Sir, over here please"

"Oh, of course. Irene will be fine?"

The paramedic paused.

"Yes. Please sir. Sit down."

"Um--. We were going to the grocery store. It's just down the street"

The paramedic checked Jackson.

"You seem to be fine. If you feel dizzy or lightheaded go to your doctor, and call this number."

"Yes. Will Irene be alright?"

"It's too early to tell. You may go, sir"

"Thank you."

Jackson stood up, walked a few paces and crumpled onto the cement.

"Sir? Sir!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one may be a bit choppier than the other. All comments are welcome!


End file.
